


Post Freeze Lividity Artwork

by WaldosAkimbo



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: but literally, look at that, that's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaldosAkimbo/pseuds/WaldosAkimbo
Summary: For the marvelous fanfiction by chubychoco. Go. Read it!





	Post Freeze Lividity Artwork

[Read it here!](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/KragduBB2017/works/12995886)

It's amazing and wonderful and if that hug between Kraglin and Yondu doesn't make you cry, what are you, really? What. Are. You?

 


End file.
